1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a heating element. More particularly, the invention relates to a flexible heating element especially suitable for heating solids or liquids.
2. Background
Flexible circuits have been used for different types of heating processes. The use of flexible circuits for heating in a molded form is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,458 Nishihara, et al., Jun. 2, 1992 (“Method For Molding An Article Integrated With A Multi-Layer Flexible Circuit And An Apparatus For Carrying Out The Method”). Another use of flexible circuits for heating is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,873 by Bradford, III, et al., Jun. 4, 1996. Beerling finds another method of flexible circuit as heater for inkjet application is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,902, Jan. 19, 1999.